User talk:Brainulator9
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the Community Portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- RandomguY (Talk) 21:16, March 21, 2012 |} |} STOP MAKING CRAZY EDITS A MINUTE!!!! It's really hard to check them over. KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! 20:09, July 30, 2012 (UTC) I'm going for the Caffinated wiki badge. Just saying. And I'm trying to make good edits. -''BRAINULATOR9'' 20:11, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Little tip, try to check your edits beforehand because some of them are poor, others really good. KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! 20:16, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Sure! KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! 20:42, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Leave Annoying Orange wiki Why? Seacactus (talk) 22:32, September 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm just not active. -''BRAINULATOR9'' 22:35, September 6, 2012 (UTC Will you ever return? Seacactus (talk) 22:37, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Maybe. -''BRAINULATOR9'' 22:38, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Can you please make me admin and bureaucrat on there? Seacactus (talk) 23:06, September 7, 2012 (UTC) This is a family-friendly website (I hope) and I am also sensitive to cussing. Thank you for your consideration. -''BRAINULATOR9'' 12:56, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Friends Request Numbers File rename Category renames chat mod Kittenpretty (talk) 03:55, March 2, 2013 (UTC) hi dude! i hear you made the chain reaction page. A list? Do you have a list of your date sub pages?--Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 22:45, March 12, 2013 (UTC) What do you want for your picture on the staff page.Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 20:29, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Quastain Screenshots Hey, Gary! I mean.... Brainulator9! Let's chat today! If you're online! Princess Kitty (talk) 13:58, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Your color Leet edits I uploaded your 1337 edits! Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 21:33, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Thx! -''BRAINULATOR9'' 23:28, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Twitter Hi Brainulator9, do you have any experience with Twitter? I was going to make a Twitter account for the wiki, but I need someone to help run it with me. Are you available to help? BLACK OUT Talk Blog : 04:41, April 24, 2013 (UTC) I have a firewall that prevents me from entering Twitter, so no. -''BRAINULATOR9'' 11:05, April 24, 2013 (UTC) When? When will you make the blog? Admin Timetable Hey since you're the only admin I still remember, to you shall I ask this. Should we create a timetable of the time the admins are active relative to UTC+0 so that the users know which admin to approach to get in immediate response something like this (cause I'm not good with table making) | Time (UTC+0) | AM | PM | Admin | 12 | 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | RG3000 (UTC+8)| | | | | y | y | y | y | y | y | y | y | y | y | y | y | y | | | | | | | | basically the y's are some color like lime green since it's the b'crat color What do you think? (I'm kinda bad at explaining stuff so if it's not that clear ask me) —[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|'三'千']] 13:03, May 19, 2014 (UTC) : Well I turned my dream into a rough sketch of some sort —[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG]][[User talk:Randomguy3000|'三'千']] 14:42, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Requesting page protection Hello Brainulator! Thank you so much for unprotecting your talk page. I have a request. I created the pages Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Rollback. Could you please indefinitely protect this page from vandalism? Thank you. Oh yeah, by the way, I LOVE Nickalodeon (especially Spongebob Squarepants). Is your favorite Nickalodeon show Spongebob? Based on your Gary Avatar, I would assume so :) -3primetime3- (talk) 00:51, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Tehurn!!! hi,BUL9. can i have the alamanac entry template? thanks. :p (talk) 09:24, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Live! The Lawn! Hello Brainulator, is the chat room locked so only certain users can use it? Because I have tried to go in but I keep getting the following message: Hi 3primetime3! Thanks for trying to use the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki chat room. However, the chat room is only for active editors of this wiki, and you haven't yet made the minimum number of edits required to use it. Our chat rules requires that you make at least 50 edits in our mainspace. We apologize for the inconvenience and hope to see you in chat soon. For sure, I have made at least 50 edits on mainspace, so how come I can't join? -3primetime3- (talk) 22:25, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Foul Language on Chat Plz go on chat tomorrow, At some point. I need you. Winter melons are cool (talk) 01:03, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Sexual content/spamming on the lawn. I thought this wiki didn't allow sexual content and spamming. i go on the lawn, and i see acepearagus blurting out c*m, and meloetta3 spamming, "plz kill me". did the rules change to allow that stuff or something? sorry to bother you.Tallgentleman23 (talk) 23:58, August 6, 2014 (UTC) tallgentleman23 I Have Had Enough!!! 'DeathZombi (talk) 19:35, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi Brainulator! Just saw the leave message button on your page, so this is a test :) Tiger03 (talk) 17:23, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Demoting NapalmRosalina About coding Wintermelon43 as a Rollback Hi, BUL9. I tried to changed WM43 from Bureaucrat to Rollback in the Css thing, but I think I screw up something... Can you help me? Torchwood+Plant Food+A beautiful princess (talk) 23:41, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Relationships with other users Thank you! Although, its a long time to your birthday... :D Also, how do you make a wordbuuble? I dont understand the page walkthrough :( Tiger03 (talk) 19:24, August 24, 2014 (UTC) NapalmRosalina aka NR called MP2 Mile*****r on her promotion thread a month ago because she was really mad at him for making the thread to demote WM43, but ironically, none of the other admins saw it/blamed her for it. Proof: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:143920#14. ZombieNinja723 (talk) 01:46, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Angry3456 (talk) 04:01, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Yes. I did. :P I will change it if you want. ZombieNinja723 (talk) 18:19, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Please promote Dr. Breakfast to rollback. Reason: VOTE. thanks. Torchwood+Plant Food+A beautiful princess (talk) 13:20, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Re:You Owe Me Hello. How do you change your hyperbole color to green? I want to change mine to orange.--CitronOrange (talk) 18:18, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Yes, when you are on ur alamanac entry the color is green. How did you do that? Because I want to change my color to orange.--CitronOrange (talk) 21:56, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Bot Approval Template:Wordbubble/ } }}} Reporting underage Its block time for this guy: Reason 1- Middle finger. Twice. Reason 2- ASCCI Art on chat. Four tides Electromario2001 (talk) 21:10, September 27, 2014 (UTC) NapalmRosalina administrator demotion thread Since the Wikia user NapalmRosalina has been demoted down to rollback, should this thread be closed too? IvyLover (talk | | | ) 04:12, September 28, 2014 (UTC) highlight please, highlight: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:185992 Torchwood+Plant Food+A beautiful princess (talk) 13:40, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Also also, http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:185732 Torchwood+Plant Food+A beautiful princess (talk) 13:43, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi Brainulator. I was just wanna ask something. How to write something near to the your name in the lawn? Pvz2: DARK AGES (talk) 14:52, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Us a brony Brainulator9? I'm one too! ThePvzDude (talk) 16:30, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Hello BUL9. i just want to tell you if i already reach 25 m-space edit. can you share it to all staff (JJ) (talk) 00:08, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Make Big Wave Beach page editable to everyone Why? Becuase of this. Andreelikesplantsvszombies (talk) 12:32, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Really? Active and Inactive? http://i.imgur.com/GNLwBzm.png ME. LINKFAIL. . See zum crappy announcements 09:37, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Samey the good twin. 15:08, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, my wordbubble is not working today. I accidentaly made a template page a mainspace page. Don't accuse me of spamming, cause I didn't mean to. You're friend, HMC Samey the good twin. 15:13, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Samey the good twin. 15:20, October 10, 2014 (UTC) ThePvzDude here.Can you tell Echoson to stop?He is saying I am pabilo.tell him to stop that.That guy by your window 21:45, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Another Memorial... Suggestion Hi. If you like PvZ 2, I have a suggestion. Read this thread: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:198281 --CitronOrange (talk) 02:48, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Ugh. I am getting a lot of opposes because people say I am going to block Uselssguy, although he shouldn't be hacking the system. Are those votes with that reason unfair/ridiculous? ZombieNinja723 (talk) 16:06, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Badulator9 Re:Badulator9 Please don't hate on me. I was the one who told on EPICMAN. Here's the email I sent them. He did admit his age and it was on the wiki for me to link to though. - IvyLover (talk | ) 01:18, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Thank You! Naming stuff (TheZombiemelon (talk) 22:58, October 23, 2014 (UTC)) Mordecai I will keep Mordecai till the end of November, but Tomb Raiser will return on December. Glad to know your brother enjoys Regular Show. It's one of my favorite cartoons! By the way, you got a sweet new avatar too. - Xenons (talk) 08:20, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Hello Brainulator, Can you give me the link me to the background image of the Wiki? Thank you. Mihawk Moha Contributions I pass this to you!!! and I bet his really.... Dear Brainulator9(Bul9) ' Midnight Mohawk has a message to me and I think you know him, the French Dude! (just a reminder). Ok this is the thing he said to me you can also see it in my talk page.' "'Hello Creekee11, Can you give me the link me to the background image of the Wiki? Thank you. Mihawk Moha Contributions" I don't know any of these so I will pass this up to you. ";D Oh I also want to say that I'm ready to support that Wiki so I can learn a lot of French Words. Your Fan (an actual fan not someone that got an Idol for you) Creekee11 (talk) 11:50, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Zi Brain, this Crazyzombie. I am back, so can I have my rights back? Thank you if you give them back. Another voting system Brain, it seems like normal users will carelessly vote on the reapplications. So, check this out. User:Ninja Penguins/Sandbox#New voting system See? You can do that on a project page instead of threads, where people will vote carelessly on re-applications. What do you think? You can just protect the project page, and you and the other admins can vote without other users voting carelessly there too. --Ninja Penguins (talk) 15:45, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Ninja Penguins made it. There is a thread to vote to put this on the Ghost Pepper page. Thread: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:217996#10}}Samey the good twin. 16:55, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey, BUL9, look this: https://plants-vs-zombies1.wikia.com/ A copy of this wiki. What do you think about this?Dat Plants Who Destroys (talk) 19:20, November 6, 2014 (UTC)Dat Plants Who Destroys Highlight Please highlight the newest thread in the Report Station Forum Branch, thanks.National Aeronautics and Space Administration (talk) 23:34, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Sub-Text Change Well, my birthdays have passed... Can i have new sub-text up-to-date so? Can it be "Winter is coming soon! No extra scarf needed" in the blue text. Sorry for asking about that here, but it seems like the respective blog post about it has been forgotten. TheHandsomePlant (talk) 14:29, November 8, 2014 (UTC) HELP US! Click here . Andreelikesplantsvszombies (talk) 13:35, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Postnames Hello. Wuzzup? I've heard about these things in Chatrooms called postnames. Can I have one that says "who wants pie?" With a pie icon? Garguntuar (talk) 16:25, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Please block User: Echoson. He is claiming pictures are fake, but they are official.--Khisal.baig (talk) 02:14, November 12, 2014 (UTC)69.112.113.84 COME TO CHAT QUICKLY! Crazyzombie168 send this message. NASA New Items Badge Track Beware of anger meltdowns... (talk) 09:23, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey Brainulator, you know that modding tutorials is not allowed anymore, right? You did read Chompy's suggestion, so can you delete your modding tutorial page? Echoson (talk) 00:00, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Echoson is too strict, nuff said. Visit here.--CitronOrange (talk) 06:22, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Icon problem I've finished making all the new icons for the plants, but I can't upload the Far Future ones, because they are on your userpage. Can you take them out for some time, so I can upload the new ones? - 'Xenons (talk) 20:21, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Got it done - Xenons (talk) 20:10, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Tags beside Usernames --Samey the good twin. 23:41, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Favorite TV show? :p Just wondering because I'm curious. :p Mine is Happy Tree Friends. Those cute little animals just can't realize they can't escape death. >:D I bet yours is Breadwinners. ;)--CitronOrange (talk) 00:18, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Request: Usertag(s) Is it possible to give me a user tag like the ones you have? If you can give me one, put it as "A Citron that knows how to mod! :p" and for the hyperlink to be orange please. Thank you. I'll be requesting user tags later because they are soo kewl B)--CitronOrange (talk) 00:33, November 24, 2014 (UTC) I'm also a brony as well please give me that user tag as well.--CitronOrange (talk) 00:35, November 24, 2014 (UTC)